Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Siriuszilla
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting Teddy and Victoire's relationship as they grow up.
1. I: Birth

**I – Birth**

"You must come over," Fleur babbled on the phone to Harry early one Wednesday morning. "I know you are probably busy but it would mean so much to me. Oh! And bring little Teddy."

"What? Why? He's over at his grandmother's. He's not visiting today."

"He iz zee only one in the family who hasn't seen her yet," Fleur huffed causing Harry to roll his eyes and sigh. "Bring him over." Harry heard a loud 'click' and knew she must have hung up on him. He put the phone back down onto his desk and pulled his cloak over his shoulders. He left the sitting room and entered the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Where are you going, dear?" Molly asked, not taking her eyes off the dishes she was currently using her wand to wash.

"I'm going to pick up Teddy. Fleur wants me to bring him over to meet Victoire," Harry explained, rolling his shirt sleeves up. It was the start of May and the weather was really starting to pick up. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Oh no, take all the time you need, Harry dear." Harry then turned on the spot and Disapparated with a loud 'crack.' He appeared next to a small house, which looked suitable for two people. He climbed over the white picket fence and approached the door. On the third knock, a young boy of two years pulled the door open and jumped into the doorway. "Boo!"

Harry grinned and stooped down to pick him up. "Uncle Harry! Today isn't Saturday," Teddy piped up, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as he picked him up. Teddy was quite tall for his age; he had large, bright blue eyes which matched his fathers. He usually wore his hair dark with a tint of blue but it brightened whenever he was happy or excited. As Harry laughed and ruffled his hair, it turned sky blue due to Harry's unexpected visit.

"Still working on those emotions, ey?" Harry said to Andromeda as he walked into the kitchen. The woman sat up in her seat and smiled.

"Harry, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"It must be Saturday, Gran!" Teddy squealed, running into the kitchen before tripping on a loose bit of linoleum. Harry shook his head and pulled Teddy back to his feet. "Is it Saturday?" he added, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's Wednesday, Teddy," Andromeda laughed, pulling him up onto her lap.

"I just came by because Fleur asked me to bring him over to see Victoire since he hasn't seen her yet." Andromeda raised her eyebrows when Teddy started bouncing up and down in her lap.

"I want to go see the new baby," he moaned, pushing himself out of Andromeda's lap and onto the floor again.

"Teddy, fix your t-shirt!"

"I'll fix my t-shirt when I go to see the new baby," Teddy said, sitting on the floor and folding his arms together.

"Come on then. We'll go see her." Teddy's grin faltered when he heard Harry say 'we'll go see _her_.'

"It's a girl? I don't want to go see a girl!"

"Come on, Teddy. Fleur wants you to meet her." Teddy jumped to his feet and grabbed Harry's outstretched hand. "He goes for Fleur."

"Well, Fleur adores him. Wait his coat!"

"It's May, Andromeda," Harry laughed loudly. "He doesn't need it. Anyway, we'll be at the beach so no matter." Teddy began to squeal loudly at the mention of the beach and dived out the door. "Teddy, you're going to fall again!"

"No I'm – Oof!"

"He's just as clumsy as his mother," Andromeda sighed, shaking her head. Harry raced over and lifted Teddy onto his shoulders.

"I won't be too late, Andromeda," Harry called back to her as he tried to dodge Teddy's happily swinging legs. Teddy laughed and clapped his hands excitedly as they walked to the nearest train station and caught the train to Cornwall. Throughout the train ride, Harry had to repeatedly tell Teddy to stay in his seat but the young boy had never been on a train before and enjoyed jumping around the seats and glancing out the window at the passing countryside.

It wasn't long before Teddy shrieked happily at the sight of the sea in the near distance. "We're here," he yipped as the train slowed to a stop. Harry gathered him up onto his shoulders once more and they made their way down to the beach towards Shell Cottage. Teddy climbed down Harry's back and ran along the sand towards the cottage. Bill Weasley, Fleur's husband and Victoire's father, was outside doing some work in the garden when Teddy ran up the pathway.

"Teddy, what a pleasant surprise!" he cried as the young boy ran up to him, his arms outstretched. He lifted Teddy up and hugged him tightly. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here with Harry. We want to see the new baby," he said quietly, pointing over to where Harry was. Bill raised his hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight and smiled.

"Fleur's just inside," he told him as he approached the cottage. He let Teddy down onto the ground again and the boy tore into the cottage without waiting for Harry.

"Teddy, behave yourself," Harry warned him, not wanting him to be the sole reason for Victoire waking up if she was asleep.

"Don't worry; Fleur has her up."

~*~*~

Teddy entered the seemingly empty kitchen with a frown on his face. "Hello?" he called out shyly.

"Teddy!" He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Fleur's head appearing above the open fridge door. "Oh, you've gotten so big. Come give Auntie Fleur a hug." Teddy rushed over and enveloped himself around her in a tight hug. "You're not my little Teddy anymore."

"I'm still little," Teddy laughed, pulling away from her. "I'm nearly three though. I'm getting bigger."

"Yeah, like next year," Harry laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Harry, good to see you again. You're not the baby of the family anymore, Teddy," Fleur laughed, taking his hand and leading him onto the sitting room. She sat herself down on the couch before reaching into the Moses basket and gently lifting out a tiny baby wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket. As she cradled her newborn daughter in one arm, she patted the space beside her with her free hand. "Well, come on. Do you want to meet her or not?"

Teddy hesitantly made his way over and climbed onto the couch. He sat up on his knees and leaned over, peering into the blanket with an awed expression on his face. Harry walked over to stand behind him and looked over his shoulder. He smiled brightly at the child in Fleur's arms.

"Can I babysit?"

"Don't you have your hands full with zis young man?" Fleur laughed, tilting her head towards Teddy. She made a face when Teddy pressed his hand into her leg, leaning over her to get a better look.

"Teddy, you're hurting Fleur!" Harry scolded but Teddy wasn't even listening. His mouth split into a huge smile when he caught a glimpse of the baby's face.

"Hello, little baby," he said quietly before moving off the couch and standing right beside the bundle of blankets. He then looked up at Fleur with a confused look on his face. "What's her name?"

"Victoire," Fleur replied in a soft voice.

"V-Victoire," Teddy breathed out before glancing back down at the baby. "It's nice to meet you, Victoire."

**A/N**

**Brand new story featuring Teddy and Victoire! This is my first next-gen; please be nice (A) **

**It's a series of one-shots about Teddy and Victoire while they're growing up and getting to know each other. **

**I figured even though Teddy didn't like the sound of a baby girl, he adored her right from the beginning. Read and Review! ;D**


	2. II: Bonding

**II – Bonding**

**

* * *

**

Teddy leaned over his knees which were pulled up around his chest and began writing in the sand. After a good ten minutes, he stood up, brushed the sand from his jeans and admired his handiwork. His smile vanished when he realized all he wrote out was a bunch of unintelligent scribbles and swirls.

"Whatcha doing?" Victoire asked as she skipped across the sand towards him. She was now three-years old and had an extremely bright and bubbly personality. Over the past three years, she and Teddy grew closer than any other members of the family. Teddy shrugged at her question and kicked at a heap of sand.

"Nothing," he answered, sitting himself back down onto the sand. He patted the sand beside him and grinned up at Victoire. "Sit down." She smoothed her summer dress down and took a seat beside him. He slipped his hand into hers and laced their fingers together which caused his hair to turn sky-blue once again. Whenever he was around Victoire, his hair would brighten immensely due to his mood whenever she was around.

"Are you excited to have a baby brother or sister?" Teddy said, clutching her hand tighter as he lifted his head and stared out to sea. Victoire gave him a strained smile and shrugged.

"My momma wants a boy," she answered back, leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing. "I want ... a baby sister. I'll throw it in the bin if it's a boy."

"I want a brother or sister," Teddy muttered, letting go of Victoire's hand and pulling his knees to his chest once more.

"Why?" Teddy lifted his head and pursed his lips.

"Well ... sometimes it gets a bit lonely when I'm on my own."

"Why?"

"Vic!" Teddy laughed, reaching out and pushing Victoire gently into the sand. She giggled loudly which only gave Teddy an excuse to dive on top of her and tickle her until she was gasping for breath. She squealed loudly and laughed even harder when Teddy's hair, once again, turned sky-blue from root to tip.

"Your hair reminds me of my crayon box," she giggled when he pulled away and allowed her to sit up. Teddy lifted his eyes and tittered quietly. They both looked up at the same time when Bill called them over saying it was time for lunch. They scrambled to their feet and hurried over to the group where the rest of the family were digging into turkey and chicken sandwiches.

Teddy watched with envy as Victoire skipped over to her mother and patted her huge stomach while offering her a stuffed turkey sandwich. She gratefully accepted it with a smile and laughed quietly when Victoire began to talk to her stomach. "Teddy?"

Teddy's head shot up as Harry addressed him. He took the juice his godfather was holding out to him with a smile of thanks. Harry took a seat down beside him in the sand and took a bite of his sandwich.

"For a five-year old, you're a smart kid, you know that?" Teddy grinned hugely and glanced up at Harry with large eyes. "I guess you get that from your dad." Teddy got to his feet and brushed the sand from his jeans. "Tired?" Teddy nodded and marched over to the rest of the family who were sitting on towels and blankets.

"Teddy, your arms are starting to get a bit red. Let me put some sun cream on you," Fleur announced, grabbing the bottle and pouring some into her hand. He flounced over and held out his arms so Fleur could rub the cream in. She smiled up at him and flicked some cream onto his nose with a playful laugh.

"I might as well do your face as well," she said. Teddy squinted his eyes and made a face throughout the entire process. "Oh Teddy, don't be such a big baby!"

"I don't like ... getting ... cream on my face," he said, spitting slightly when it got onto his lips. His hair suddenly turned to a dark shade of green. "Bleurgh, it got into my mouth!" he moaned, wiping his lips and gagging.

"That wouldn't have happened if you just stayed still for Fleur," Harry said, walking back over to them. Teddy's hair returned back to its black colour with a blue shine when he had gotten rid of the taste of sun cream off his lips. He took a seat down beside Hermione and lifted his hand over the plate of sandwiches, thinking of which one to take.

"Pick one for me," Teddy whined to her, unable to make his mind up. Hermione picked up a cheese, onion and tomato sandwich and handed it to him. "I don't like onion." She put it back on the plate and picked up a tuna and sweet corn sandwich instead. "I don't like tuna."

"Teddy!" Hermione laughed, dropping the sandwich back onto the plate and throwing a mayonnaise and chicken sandwich at him. "Eat that."

"Thanks Hermione," Teddy said, clapping his shoes together as he happily munched on his chicken sandwich. After eating her lunch with her mother, Victoire wandered back over to Teddy and sat down on the blanket beside him and Hermione. After a while, Bill and George got to their feet and removed their t-shirts.

"Who's coming in for a swim?" George cried before chasing Bill into the water and pushing him under.

"Me!" Teddy and Victoire shouted in unison.

"Wait," Harry said sternly. Teddy turned back to Harry and groaned at the bottle of sun cream in his hand.

"Fleur only put some on me a while ago," he whined, walking over to Harry and allowing him to rub some cream into his arms, chest and back. Harry chuckled and watched as Victoire consented for her mother to smother her with the sun cream.

"You have pale skin. You'll burn easily," Harry responded, slapping some of the cream onto Teddy's face. "Just like Victoire." Teddy sat down on one of the least-sandy towels and rubbed some cream into his legs and feet before racing into the water with Bill and George. Victoire followed and clambered onto Teddy's back as they splashed and ducked under water to see who could hold their breath the longest.

After an hour of being in the water, Teddy and Victoire wrapped themselves up towels, shivering and covered in sand. Teddy began to move uncomfortably and bit his bottom lip as he dried his shoulders.

"What's wrong Teddy?" Victoire asked, running the towel through her hair.

"There's sand in my shorts!"

* * *

When August came, Fleur went into labour and gave birth to another healthy baby girl who she decided to name Dominique. Like Victoire, Teddy took an immediate liking to her, much to Victoire's dismay.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Bill asked his oldest daughter as she walked out into the garden one lazy Sunday afternoon. "Where's Teddy?"

"He's inside," Victoire muttered, falling to her knees in front of the flower bed and gazing at the brightly-coloured orchids in front of her. She reached out and gently picked one out of the bed, slowly picking the petals off one by one. She dropped the now petal-less flower in front of her with a heavy sigh and wandered back into the house.

Teddy was in the kitchen, scrounging the fridge on a search for food that wasn't French. He pulled his head out and Victoire giggled at the sight of him munching happily on a large chocolate bar from Honeydukes. Teddy looked up and shot her a chocolaty grin. He held the bar out to her with raised eyebrows.

"Want some?" he said. Victoire shook her head and skipped over to him. "You okay?"

"Do you like my baby sister?"

"Yeah, she's cute! Just like you was when you were born."

"Do you like her more than me?" Teddy turned to Victoire and shook his head frantically from side to side.

"N-no. You're my best friend. No one could take you away from me, Victoire."


	3. III: Family

**III – Family**

**

* * *

**

"Harry, it's no use. He just won't come out of his room," Andromeda said to Harry one Thursday evening as he attempted to climb the staircase leading up to Teddy's room.

"What brought this on?" Harry asked, giving up and walking into the sitting room with Andromeda. She shrugged and took a seat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. He was fine last week but then he just kept staring at that picture and began to shut himself up in that room of his for hours on end," she replied, massaging her temples with her forefingers. "I'm starting to get worried." Harry smiled warmly and shook his head.

"Don't be. I know someone who can talk him out of it." The next day, Harry brought Victoire over to the Tonk's home and asked her to go and try to talk to Teddy. She nodded obediently and bounded up the stairs towards his room. When she knocked, there was no answer so she just walked in anyway.

Teddy was lying on his back with his head resting against his pillows while he gazed at the photo of his parents he was holding up in front of him. "I didn't say come in," he scoffed, unknowing to the fact it was Victoire standing in his doorway. He sat up in bed and prepared to shout murder when he saw Victoire and leaned against the headboard. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay, Teddy. Harry brought me over to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion. Victoire waved her hand to the bed and huffed.

"This. He said you won't get out of bed," she said sadly, sitting down on the very edge of the mattress and glancing down at him curiously. Teddy's black hair shined brilliantly until it was just a lank navy-blue; the colour he wore for sadness. He sniffled loudly and threw his legs over the side of the bed to sit shoulder to shoulder with Victoire.

"It's just ... all these years, I've watched you, Dom, James and the others with your parents and I wonder what it could have been like for me if _mine _were still alive," he muttered quietly. He pushed his bottom lip into his mouth as it began to tremble violently. "I feel like I'm getting in the way since Harry has a baby of his own now." Victoire's large blue eyes widened in shock as she listened to Teddy speak so harshly about himself.

"Teddy Lupin!" she squeaked loudly, jumping to her feet and standing in front of him. "That's not true. Not at all. You're part of the family too."

"Yeah but not really," he said, getting to his feet and walking across the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Teddy left his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, causing Victoire to flinch. He hurried down the stairs and dashed out into the back garden. He dropped himself heavily down onto the ground and lay down, staring up at the sky with squinted eyes, due to the bright sunlight. He draped his arm across his face and decided to close his eyes for a while.

It wasn't long before his grandmother stormed out of the house and stood above him, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. "Theodore Remus Lupin! What is the matter with you lately?"

"I hate when you call me that," he mumbled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "My name is Teddy!"

"You upset Victoire. Please Teddy, tell me what's wrong." Teddy slammed his hands down into the grass and jumped to his feet.

"Nothing is wrong, okay? I'm fine. I always have been and I always will be!" He gave an indignant huff and stormed back into the house, pushing past Harry as he went and raced back up to his room. Victoire was gone so he could scream and shout all he liked. Harry stared up at the ceiling worriedly and flinched every time he heard a loud bang.

"It's okay, Harry dear. Go on home," Andromeda said as she took a seat down at the kitchen table and sipped at her now too-cold tea. Harry hesitantly said goodbye and Apparated home. After she had given Teddy an hour alone, Andromeda wandered up the stairs and tried talking to her grandson again. "Go away!" came the screeching reply when she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Please Teddy, tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help." The door flung open and Teddy's hair was a deep-red. "I understand that you're upset about something, don't try and deny it. Now young man, tell me what's wrong." Teddy's hair went back to its usual black with blue shine and he stepped back into his bedroom. He dropped down onto the bed and curled up against his pillow.

"I just miss ... them," he whispered, his large blue eyes sparkling with tears. "I want to see them! I want to hear their voices. I want to talk to them. I've got nothing. _Nothing!_ All I've got is this stupid photo." He pushed the framed photo of his parents off his bed onto the floor, causing the glass to smash. "They're dead and they're not coming back. I get that. But what else do I have?" He threw himself off his bed once again and tore down the hallway towards the bathroom.

* * *

A few weeks later, Teddy heard the news that Ginny was expecting again. His face paled at the news but he managed a weak smile anyways. He fell down onto the couch in the Potter's home and stared down at the floor with a blank expression on his face. Victoire hurried out of the kitchen, practically beaming at the news.

"Isn't this exciting, Teddy? A new baby!" Teddy nodded and faked yet another smile but Victoire knew him all too well. "Oh no, what's wrong?" she added, throwing herself down onto the couch next to him.

He sighed heavily and turned to her with a pout. "It's just ... nothing. It's really nothing. I'm happy for Ginny, really, I am."

"Are you still going through that 'I don't belong to this family' phase?" Victoire asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling at him. Teddy blushed crimson and nodded seriously. "Oh Teddy! You are a part of this family. Just very distantly." Teddy looked up at her with confusion written across his face. "Okay, listen up. Your mum is Tonks, who is related to the Black family who is related to the Weasley family because all pure-blood families are inter-related."

"Talking about families again, Vic?" Bill laughed as he stepped into the room.

"Teddy thinks he doesn't belong to the family when in actual fact, he does."

"Well, she's right. You and Vic are fourth cousins, once removed."

"What?" they both cried in unison, gazing up at Bill with wide eyes. He laughed loudly upon seeing the look on their faces and nodded. Once he left the room again, a bright grin spread out on Teddy's face. "Well, I feel better now." After he finished his lunch, Teddy offered to bottle-feed Louis, who was barely a year old. He settled himself into a comfortable position on the couch before Fleur gently placed Louis into his arms and handed him the bottle.

"Can I keep him?" Teddy laughed, allowing his gaze to travel from Louis' pale-blue eyes to the thick white-blonde hair on the top of his head. Fleur chuckled quietly and smoothed her hand through Louis' hair.

"Sure you can but I don't think Andromeda will be too happy to see zat," she said before leaving him to it and going to grab some lunch from the kitchen. Victoire sat up on the couch beside him and hovered over her baby brother. "I think he likes you."

"Think? Everyone likes me," Teddy said, clapping his shoes together as Louis hurried through his bottle. "You did."

"How do you know? I was only a baby." Teddy shrugged and removed the bottle from Louis' lips.

"I had a feeling."

* * *

**A/N**

**I apologize for how bad this is but I'll make it up in the remaining chapters (;**


	4. IV: Future

**IV - Future**

**

* * *

**Teddy continued to look down at the letter in his hands with wide eyes. He gave a contented sigh and read through it again, taking in Headmistress McGonagall's calligraphic script written in glossy emerald ink. _Dear Mr Lupin, we are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

He closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his face as his teeth nibbled on the corner of his bottom lip. He always knew he'd be going to Hogwarts but he never dreamed it would feel this good knowing he'd gotten a place and would be going at last. Hurrying downstairs, he dropped the letter down onto the kitchen table and stuck his head into the fridge.

Pursing his lips, he closed the fridge door once again and raced out into the back garden. "Did I hear the owl a few minutes ago, love?" Andromeda called into him. Teddy nodded eagerly and ran back into the kitchen to fetch his letter.

"I got my letter, Nana!" he shouted with glee, a slight bounce in his step as he ran down to the end of the garden and held it up to her. "I actually got my letter. I'm going to Hogwarts!" He threw his arms around Andromeda's neck as she hugged him tightly. His hair went from black to sky blue within a matter of seconds due to his excitement. "I have to tell Vic," he added, dashing back into the kitchen and running up the stairs.

Andromeda chuckled heartily and glanced down at his letter. She sighed happily and returned to her gardening. Teddy stepped into his bedroom and grabbed a quill and piece of parchment so he could scribble a quick letter to Victoire, expressing his enthusiasm about going to Hogwarts.

_Vic,_

_I got my letter from Hogwarts! I'm finally going. It's too bad you're not going with me but you will soon. Two years isn't really that long if you think about it. I still can't believe I'm able to write to you. I'm practically shaking with nerves and excitement at the same time. Well, that's all, I guess. _

_Love, Teddy. _

He folded it up and went back downstairs to give it to Andromeda's owl so it could send it off to Victoire. He waved her off with a large grin on his face and bounded back upstairs. That same night, Molly Weasley invited the entire family around for dinner to celebrate Teddy's acceptance into Hogwarts. Over the years, Teddy had grown used to the numerous family gatherings that went on throughout the years; it was like a tradition nowadays.

As soon as he stepped in through the door to the Burrow, he was enveloped into a tight hug by the aging Mrs Weasley and several kisses were planted onto his cheek. Teddy snickered loudly and tried to wrestle himself out of her tight grip. "Mum, you're strangling the poor child!" Ginny shouted from the kitchen. Teddy gasped for air upon his release and bounded into the kitchen.

He gathered Victoire up into a tight hug and spun her around. As he let her down, she pressed a hand to his shoulder and attempted to get her head clear from the dizzy spell. "You're very happy today," she noted, shaking her head and beaming up at him. Teddy nodded eagerly and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the living room to join the rest of the family. James bounded over to him and hugged him around his legs as it was the highest place on Teddy he could reach.

"Nice to see you too, James," Teddy sniggered, ruffling the child's hair messily. Teddy steered clear of the other kids and headed straight for Harry. He threw his arms around his neck and laughed loudly as Harry immediately began tickling his sides. "S-stop!" Teddy shrieked with laughter. Molly then came into the living room to announce dinner was ready. Teddy took a seat in between Victoire and Harry, despite James whining that he wanted to sit beside Teddy.

For dinner, a number of dishes suited to everyone were spread out across the large table which included vegetarian lasagne, roast beef and chicken, fish and chips, an assortment of mixed vegetables and Yorkshire pudding. Teddy licked his lips as Harry threw some vegetables, mashed potatoes and a large slice of roast beef onto his plate. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and tucked in to his large meal.

After dinner, Molly laid out three fine-looking desserts; cheesecake, a chocolate cake which was coated in Honeyduke's Finest Melted Fudge and Harry's favourite, treacle tart with a side of clotted cream. Teddy laughed as Harry's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth when the treacle tart was placed right in front of him. Due to his obsession with the sweet stuff, Teddy grabbed a slice of chocolate cake and shoved a huge forkful into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh as the chocolate hit his taste buds. "Enjoying that?" Victoire giggled. Teddy nodded eagerly and took another forkful. After dessert, the family lay back in their seats with their belts unbuckled. Teddy ventured back into the living room with the other kids to watch some TV. James managed to steal a seat next to Teddy on the couch and began to bounce up and down to the music on the screen. Louis laughed happily and clapped his hands.

Albus looked up at his brother from his spot on the ground and squealed loudly. Teddy clapped his hands over his ears and allowed his gaze to travel around the room. "I hate kids," he laughed to Victoire. The girl grinned back at him and shrugged.

"I happen to love kids. I want three when I'm older." Teddy snorted with laughter and clapped his feet together like he usually did when he was happy. "I want to have twins too!"

"Wait, you want twins and then an added three kids along with them?" Teddy said, widening his eyes in horror at the thought of that many kids running around with Victoire. She laughed brightly and shook her head.

"No, no, twins and then a little girl. Or a little boy. I'm not picky." Teddy relaxed into his seat and continued watching the TV, despite the noise from Louis, James and Albus, before Andromeda came in and told him it was time to go home. Teddy raced around the room, hugging everyone goodbye before he and Andromeda headed home.

* * *

A few days later, Teddy was awakened by his grandmother saying they were going to head into Diagon Alley to get his supplies for school. Teddy leapt out of bed and jumped up and down on it for a few minutes before diving off it and scrambling into his clothes. Andromeda had to laugh at his ability to excite easily.

"I hope for Minerva's sake you're going to be on your best behaviour while at that school," she said, watching as he poured himself a bowl of Cheeriowls. Teddy raised an eyebrow and dug his spoon into the dry cereal. "You don't know who she is, do you?"

"I haven't got a clue," he laughed in response, pouring a small drop of milk over his cereal. "The Headmistress?" Andromeda simply nodded and sipped at her coffee. A few hours later, they reached Diagon Alley and got Teddy's robes, his equipment for Potions and his books before heading down to Ollivander's Wand Shop to get his wand. Teddy bit his bottom lip nervously as he stepped over the doorway and an elderly man glanced up from his place at the front desk.

"Ah, Mr Lupin! I've been expecting you," he said, running to the back of the shop and inspecting the wands there. It surprised Teddy how much energy the man had despite his old age. Andromeda followed Teddy into the shop and took a seat down by the window. She smiled warmly at the boy when he looked back at her with a nervous look in his eye. He smiled back and faced the front desk again.

"Try this one," Ollivander said, handing Teddy a dark, supple wand. "It's very good for Transfiguration work; thirteen inches with a dragon heart string." Teddy took the wand in his hand and frowned at it.

"This doesn't feel right," he muttered, blushing at his own words. Ollivander laughed and took the wand back.

"That's good to know! I can find you a better one." He removed a wand from a dusty box at the very top shelf and handed it to Teddy. "Try that one, young man. I dare so I hope this is the right one for you." Teddy grasped the wand firmly and couldn't help but smile.

"This feels a lot better," he said, enjoying the warm feeling that was spreading from the tips of his fingers to his toes.

"That one is strong and agile; eleven inches with a single hair plucked from a male unicorn's mane." Teddy's hand immediately jumped to his hair.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" he squeaked, pushing his fingers through the top of his hair. Ollivander smiled gently and shook his head. "Okay, good. So, I can have this wand?"

"Of course, my dear boy. It chose you after all." After paying for his wand, Teddy and Andromeda made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and got some lunch before heading home. That night, Teddy barely slept. He held his wand up in front of him and examined it further, a large smile playing on his face. Turning over onto his side, he faced the newly fixed photo of his parents and laid the wand down in front of it.

"See that?" he whispered, smiling softly and feeling the urge to sleep all of a sudden. "I got my wand and I'm going to Hogwarts now. I'm gonna make you proud of me."

* * *

The day before Teddy was set to go to Hogwarts, Harry came over with a gift for him. Walking into the kitchen, a loud squawk startled Teddy and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "This is for you," Harry said, patting the metallic bars of the cage lying atop the kitchen counter. Teddy squealed loudly and raced over to get a good look at the owl in the cage.

"What kind is it?" Teddy said, sticking his finger in through the bars and giggling when the owl nibbled on it affectionately.

"It's a common great horned owl," Harry replied. "She's very friendly and reliable so take really good care of her, yeah?" Teddy nodded in response and glanced up at his grandmother.

"Can I take her out?" Andromeda smiled and gave a curt nod before taking a seat at the kitchen table. Teddy removed the owl from her cage and watched as she hopped up onto his arm and landed on his shoulder. She spread her wings and squawked again before settling down and cleaning her feathers.

"Thanks Harry," Teddy said with a small smile. Harry clapped him on the shoulder (the one the owl was currently _not _using as a perch) and hugged Andromeda goodbye before Apparating home. Teddy turned around to his grandmother and grinned.

"So, ready for Hogwarts now?" she said, placing her hands in her lap. Teddy lifted his hand up to his owl and she began nibbling on it again. Teddy nodded, feeling more ready now than ever.


	5. V: Alfie

**V – Alfie**

**

* * *

**As Teddy made his way through the crowd in Kings Cross alongside his grandmother, he never realized how nervous he was until they reached the barrier separating the Muggle world from the magic one. He gulped nervously before listening to his Andromeda's instructions on how to get through the gateway. Nodding eagerly, he took a deep breath before rushing forward and straight through the wall.

He gave a squeaking yelp as he almost rammed into a person passing by. The boy, whom he almost crashed into, widened his eyes in shock. Teddy gave him an apologetic smile and steered his trunk out of the way.

"S-sorry about that," he mumbled, scraping the tips of his scruffy sneakers on the ground.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done," the boy said before hurrying away to join his parents back at the train. Teddy glanced up at the gleaming, scarlet steam engine and smiled. He stole a quick look at the Hogwarts crest on the front of the train, which was bearing the school's motto as well. Frowning, he turned to Andromeda and huffed.

"What does ... _Draco dormians nuqua _–"

"_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. _It means 'never tickle a sleeping dragon,' Teddy," she answered with a soft smile. Suddenly, a man came through the barrier, closely followed by a group of small children. Soon enough, a large group had formed at the gateway that was recognized as the Weasley and Potter families. Victoire stepped forward and engulfed Teddy in a tight hug.

"You better write to me," she whispered in a quiet voice so that no one else could hear. Teddy smiled and dropped his trunk so he could hug her back. "Every day." They both chuckled quietly and hugged each other even tighter. She smiled as he nodded in response to her question before pulling away.

"Every day," he agreed. "It's gonna be weird not being able to see you all the time though." As the train whistle blew, Victoire managed a weak nod and raced back to her mother so Teddy wouldn't see her tears. After quick goodbye hugs to Harry and his grandmother, Teddy hurried onto the train just as the doors closed shut.

"He's going to be fine, Andromeda," Harry said, stepping up beside her and watching her give Teddy a tearful wave goodbye.

"Oh, I know that. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"That he'll give Minerva a hard time," she smiled.

Since Teddy was late getting on the train, most of the compartments were full except one which only held one student. He was only a small boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of glasses which continued to slide down his nose so he had to keep pushing them up. Teddy slid the compartment door open which made the boy jump with fright.

"Can I sit in here?" The boy looked Teddy up and down with fearful eyes before managing a quick nod. He turned back around to face the window and immediately began to nibble on his nails. To him, Teddy was just another boy who would probably bully him senseless. Glancing back at him, his eyes widened as Teddy's hair went from black to a dark shade of magneta.

"Whoa," he gasped in awe. Teddy looked down at the boy.

"What?"

"Your hair! It's gone ... purple!" Teddy's hand jumped to his head as he blushed crimson.

"Oh, that," he chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I haven't really learned to control it yet."

"Control what?" the boy said, inching further out of his seat so he could get a better look at Teddy's hair colour. "Did you learn to do that?" Teddy laughed quietly and shook his head.

"No, I was born with it," he replied, shaking his head and returning his hair back to its usual colour of black with a blue hue. "My mum ... she was a Metamorphmagus."

"_Was_?"

"She's dead," Teddy said simply, leaning back in his seat and glancing out the window. "So is my dad. I never knew my parents. Sorry, is this uncomfortable for you?"

"No, no, it's fine. I never knew my dad either," the boy said, shaking his head fiercely. "I'm Alfie Lewis."

"Short for Alfred?" Teddy laughed, leaning forward and pressing his elbows to his knees. The boy winced and squeezed his eyes shut before nodding. "Teddy Lupin. Short for Theodore." Alfie opened his eyes again and gaped.

"Lupin? Where have I heard that name before ..." he trailed off and pursed his lips together in thought. Teddy didn't even have time to raise an eyebrow before the boy gave a loud squeal and dug around in his bag. "I read about a Lupin in this book!" Teddy furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at the cover of the large book Alfie was holding out to him.

"Hogwarts: A History? Why would my surname be in that?" Alfie immediately whipped the book open and began flicking through it.

"Ha-ha! Here it is. _Remus Lupin, born March 10__th__ 1960, was one of Hogwarts most well-known Defence against the Dark Arts professors._"

"Can I see that?" Teddy asked, reaching out for the book. Alfie held it back and gave him a look.

"Are you related to him?"

"Yes, that's my father." Alfie yelped quietly and threw the book into Teddy's open hands. Teddy laughed at the boy's giddiness and read the paragraph on his father for himself.

"When was this re-written?" Teddy asked after reading. "I seen a really old copy of it in my godfather's study and it's not nearly as big as this one is." Alfie shrugged in response and jumped to his feet when the witch with the food trolley stopped outside the compartment. Teddy closed the book with a sigh and slid it back onto Alfie's seat.

"Do you want anything?" Alfie asked, pushing his slipping glasses back up his nose bridge. Teddy began to shake his head before changing his mind and jumping to his feet. Glancing over the trolley, he grinned.

"Spoiled for choice," he muttered to himself. "I'll just take a couple of chocolate frogs."

"Oh, do you collect the cards?"

"I collect the chocolate."

* * *

After finishing their sweets and chocolate, the boys' lay back in their seats with their tummies full to the brim. "I'm not gonna be able to eat at the feast," Teddy grumbled.

"What house do you think you'll get into?" Alfie asked as he scrunched the sweet wrappers up into tiny balls and threw them into his bag until he found a bin. "I think I'll get into Hufflepuff."

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Teddy asked with an angry tone.

"N-nothing!" Alfie cried, widening his eyes at the sight of Teddy's flaming red hair. "I said it as a good thing. Hufflepuff is a nice house. My mum said my dad was in that house." Teddy sighed heavily and shot Alfie an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I guess I gotta learn to control my temper too as well as my hair." Alfie giggled quietly and shook off the apology with a wave of his hand. "I don't know what house I'll get into. I don't really care actually. Gryffindor, I guess."

"Was your dad in that house?"

"Yeah. My mum was in Hufflepuff though. Maybe I'll end up in there." They shared a small smile together before turning around to look out the window. The large meadows and hills vanished and Hogwarts could be seen in the clear distance.


	6. VI: Hogwarts

**VI – Hogwarts**

**

* * *

**Fully-dressed in his brand new Hogwarts robes, Teddy nervously stepped off the train, with Alfie bringing up the rear. Teddy glanced around at the rest of the first years who seemed just as nervous and scared as he was.

"This way first years!" a hoarse voice cried from the distance.

Alfie clutched onto Teddy's arm tightly and allowed himself to be led away in the direction the other students were walking.

"Oh no," Teddy groaned as they turned a corner and a large lake came into view. "Harry wasn't joking around."

"What? What is it? What do we have to do? We have to swim across, don't we?" Alfie squeaked.

Teddy bit back a laugh and shook his head before pointing to the small boats floating on the bank nearest to them. "We have to take the boats across. I'm terrified of boats though," he muttered, scraping the toes of his shoes off the ground with a humiliated gleam in his eye.

"Don' be scared, Lupin!"

Teddy jumped and turned around. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when his eyes came into contact with a pair of huge legs. Lifting his head slowly, he gazed up at the man standing in front of him and jumped back in shock.

"Like I said, don' be scared." The man walked around Teddy and headed over to the boats. "Right, firs' years!" the man shouted to the group of first year students. "There are four to a boat. Hop in now."

Alfie and Teddy shared an anxious glance with each other before clambering into the nearest empty one. They were then joined by a girl and another boy who were talking quietly together. They were talking about what houses they were hoping to get into.

After the boat ride across the lake, which felt like hours to Teddy, they all clambered onto shore in front of Hogwarts castle. Teddy gazed up at in awe and raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna get lost," he managed to say.

"No one's gonna get lost," the giant man said as he passed by the students and led them up the slope, past the gates and towards the front doors.

They were huge doors made out of dark, wooden oak and the Hogwarts crest was carved into the middle of them. They swung open automatically and the students hurried inside to get out of the rain which just started to pour heavily from the skies as they got out of the boats.

"It's been raining for two seconds and I'm already soaked," Teddy snarled, his hair turning bright red.

The students surrounding him and Alfie stopped in their tracks to gaze at Teddy's hair.

"Move along, come on, hurry up!" the man shouted, scooting them away from Teddy and leading them up the stairs towards the Entrance hall.

Alfie turned to a soaking-wet Teddy with a smirk. "I knew I wasn't going to be the only one to be surprised," he said smugly.

Teddy grinned back and proceeded up the stairs to gather with the other first years. An elderly witch, who Teddy presumed was Headmistress McGonagall, stood at the top of the stairs along with a large man with a walrus-like moustache. As she spotted the first years heading up the stairs, she muttered something to the man and hurried back into the Great Hall.

"I say Sluggy won't be here another year. I heard he was teaching here since Dumbledore!" the boy from Teddy's boat said to his friends.

"His name is Sluggy?" Teddy sniggered.

The boy rounded on him with a grin and shook his head. "Slughorn, actually. Students just call him Sluggy," he said, his voice reeking of self-confidence. "He's head of Slytherin house, actually."

"Which he hopes to get into," the girl said with a roll of her eyes. As she was about to say something else, Professor Slughorn cleared his throat loudly and addressed the students.

"I welcome you to Hogwarts," he said. He spoke in a low voice but his tone was cheerful and friendly. "As you pass through these doors, you will come into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. They are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

Teddy smiled warmly and turned to Alfie who had started sweating drastically.

"Well, let's get you sorted, shall we?" Slughorn turned on his heel and marched through the opened doors of the Great Hall, motioning for the first years to follow him.

"Are you okay?" Teddy whispered to Alfie as his eyes had widened when they stepped into the Hall. "You look like you're having a heart attack."

"I'm f-fine," Alfie whispered, pushing his glasses back up his nose. They gathered around the staff table where a stool was placed with a tattered hat seated on it.

"The sorting ceremony is simple," Slughorn said, unrolling a large scroll of parchment. "When I call your name, come forth, the hat will be placed on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses." Clearing his throat once again, he called the first name off the list. "Alison Duboy."

Alfie breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Teddy with a grin. "I thought he was gonna call me up." Alison was sorted into Ravenclaw while they were talking. After a few other students were sorted, the students from Teddy and Alfie's boat were called up.

"Emily Harper." The girl's face fell as she clambered up the steps and took a seat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" She then hopped off the stool with a joyous leap and hurried over to the Gryffindor table.

"Eric Harper."

"Are they twins or something?" Alfie asked as Eric marched up the steps with his head held high.

"Teachers pet," Teddy snorted, watching as Eric flashed Slughorn a huge smile.

The hat cried out, "Slytherin!" as soon as it was hovering over his head.

"Honestly, he has something stuck up his ass – Ow." Alfie had smacked Teddy across the arm for saying what he said.

"Don't be saying that," Alfie hissed, but couldn't hide the smile that was appearing on his face. After another few students, Alfie's face paled as his name was called out.

Teddy rolled his eyes just as his stomach gave a loud grumble. "Hurry up and get sorted," he laughed, giving Alfie a gentle push forward. "I'm starving over here!"

Alfie stumbled up the steps and dropped himself heavily onto the stool. He clenched his eyes shut as the hat was lowered down onto his head. Teddy could see that Alfie was holding his breath although he didn't know why the boy was so nervous. He knew Alfie wouldn't get into Slytherin. The rest of the houses were pretty much the best options.

"Hufflepuff!" Alfie's mouth spread into a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear. Glancing over at Teddy, his smile grew even wider when the boy gave him a quick wink and two thumbs up.

"Teddy Lupin!" Now it was Teddy's turn to go pale.

"Okay, Teddy. Relax," Teddy told himself as he walked up the steps and took a seat on the stool.

"Teddy Lupin," the hat spoke, followed by a long, 'hmmm'. "You have qualities from all houses. You're intelligent, but not vain enough for Ravenclaw. You're friendly and a hard worker. I can see you in Hufflepuff, just like your mother." Teddy lowered his eyes to the ground at the mention of his mother. "Loyal to your friends and bravery strikes through you like a knife; much like your father actually."

_Just sort me already! Stop talking about my parents._

"Slytherin ... you'd do well there but you're not very sly, are you? Ambitious, yes. I'd have to go with Gryffindor!" Professor Slughorn smiled down at Teddy as he removed the hat so the boy could join his house and new classmates. He took a seat next to Emily who beamed at him.

"Well done, Lupin," she said, pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"T-thanks," he mumbled, keeping his eyes to the table. As the Feast began and Teddy allowed his eyes to take in all the glorious choices for dinner, he couldn't eat. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't eat more than a few bites.

"Something wrong, Teddy?" Bobby, another Gryffindor newcomer, asked him as he finished up his dinner, practically licking the plate clean.

"I'm fine, I guess," Teddy murmured, reaching over for some more croquette potatoes. Even though he didn't eat much for dinner, Teddy's mouth watered at the sight of the rich, chocolate cake in front of him come dessert time.

"I take it you like chocolate," Emily said as she watched Teddy place a large piece onto his plate.

"My godfather says I get it from my dad. But I dunno. I've always loved chocolate," he said, licking his lips over at the aroma that was shooting up his nose. He shoved a forkful of the chocolate cake into his mouth and gave a contented sigh. Bobby chuckled quietly as Teddy fell into a world of his own while he ate his dessert.

After the tables were wiped clean of all cutlery and dishes, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and told everyone it was time for bed. Teddy stood up with confusion written on his face and shrugged at Emily.

"Where are we supp –?"

"First years, this way. Follow me," a strong male voice said from the end of the Gryffindor table.

"I suppose we go this way," Emily laughed, turning on her heel and heading in the direction of the other first years.

"Hey, now wait a minute, not so fast," Teddy cried, hurrying to catch up with the rest of them. Walking back out into the entrance hall, they reached the grand staircase and glanced upwards. "Please tell me we're only on the third floor or something," Teddy moaned.

"Actually, we're going to the very top floor; the seventh," the Prefect said. There was a series of collective moans and groans as the first years whined about having to climb up all those stairs. "You'll be fine! Alright, this way." By the fourth floor, Teddy was already out of breath but he managed to keep climbing until the students came face-to-face with the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Superbia."

"Say what now?" Teddy chuckled causing Emily and Bobby to splutter with laughter. "I thought he said suburbia."

* * *

That night, Teddy lay in bed awake, constantly staring up at the red and gold canopy above him. His hands were tucked behind his head and his hair was now sandy-brown to match his father's. Rolling over onto his side, he sighed heavily and allowed his hand to travel over his Gryffindor bed covers.

_I wonder what bed my dad slept in._


	7. VII: Map

**VII – Map**

**

* * *

**

September passed by quickly and soon, October was upon them. Teddy was doing well in his classes. The only problem was ... he was always late because he continued to get lost around the large-scale castle. "I am never going to know my way around this place," he groaned during a study period in the Great Hall.

Emily, the Gryffindor student who he had befriended at the start of term feast, shook her head and smiled. "It's only the first month. You'll get used to it." She flicked through her Potions book, taking down notes for the essay they had to do on the properties of moonstone. Teddy groaned again and let his forehead drop down onto the table.

"I'm hopeless. Do you guys still get lost?" Bobby and Emily glanced at each other with uncertainty and shrugged.

"Sometimes," they said in unison. Teddy rolled his eyes and got back to his own essay for Potions. "Get a map or something," Emily added, quickly sketching a silly doodle of Hogwarts and labelling the different towers. She threw it at Teddy with a laugh.

"Don't throw paper at me," Teddy whined, snatching the parchment and gazing down at Emily's awful sketch. "You're all wrong about the towers by the way. They're the bell towers; that is not the clock tower."Emily snatched the map back and crumpled it up into a ball.

"I'm sorry Mister-I-can't-find-my-way-around-this-castle." After study period, it was free time for the students. Teddy, Bobby and Emily were making their way up towards Gryffindor tower when Teddy spotted Alfie. "I'll meet you guys later," he told them before turning back around and heading down the stairs towards Alfie.

"Teddy," Alfie cried as he spotted the blue-haired boy marching down the staircase. "How's it going?"

"I was just on my way to the tower actually," Teddy said, leaning against the banister with his arms folded. "But I figured I need a walk. I think all this chocolate is finally catching up with me. Wanna join me?" Alfie gave an enthusiastic nod in reply and followed Teddy out into the courtyard. As they reached the covered bridge, Teddy leaned over the edge, staring down into the abyss below.

"I was a little homesick when I first got here," Teddy admitted, leaning his back against the edge of the bridge. Alfie smiled understandingly and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"So was I. I miss my mum," he said, standing beside Teddy, even though the sight of the abyss caused a shiver to shoot up his spine. "Do you miss your ... who do you live with?"

"My grandmother," Teddy said solemnly. "And yes, I guess I miss her but I miss ... Vic even more."

"Vic? Who's Vic?"

"Victoire," Teddy said with a small smile, keeping his gaze locked on the ground. "She's my best friend. I've known her since she was only a few days old. We've been friends ever since." Sighing heavily, he shook his head with sadness and glanced up at the early afternoon sky.

"I've got to concentrate on getting around this school though," he chuckled. "I keep getting lost."

"Why don't you send a letter to your Nana or something? Ask her for help, you know?"

"Ah, she wouldn't remember this place, not direction-wise at least. Maybe Harry would though." After their walk through the grounds, Teddy hurried back up to his dormitory in Gryffindor Tower to write Harry a quick letter.

_Hey Harry!_

_I know this is my second letter in two weeks but I have to ask: is there any faster, and easier, ways of getting around this castle? The place is huge and I'm constantly getting lost. It's driving the teachers insane. Please write back as soon as you get this. Tell everyone I said hi!_

_Love, Teddy_

He raced across the grounds in a desperate attempt to get to the Owlery as quick as possible. As he was climbing the steps, and completely out of breath at this point, the Heavens opened up and the rain came pouring down, soaking Teddy within minutes. With a loud growl, Teddy ran the rest of the way up the steps to seek shelter in the Owlery.

Pinching his nose to mask the smile, he waved his letter in the air and his owl soared down from her perch onto Teddy's outstretched arm. "Sorry to be a nuisance with the letters but this one is urgent; you don't mind do you?" His owl nibbled on his ear affectionately before snatching his letter into her beak and taking off out the window and disappearing into the torrential rain.

Teddy waited in the shelter of the Owlery for a further twenty minutes before making his way back to Gryffindor Tower to dry off. As he was drying off in front of the fire, Emily and Bobby bounced in through the portrait hole and joined him on the couch.

"Why are you all wet?" Emily asked, prodding his damp shirt.

"It started raining when I was outside," Teddy mumbled, too engrossed in his book to talk properly. His eyes darted across the paper and he was soon flicking through the pages every thirty seconds.

"Do you hate that book or are you just a naturally fast reader?" Bobby asked, watching as Teddy sped through his book.

"Hmm?" the boy said, finally looking up. "Oh. Yeah, I'm just a naturally fast reader."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Teddy's owl was already waiting for him when he took his seat down at the Gryffindor table. She didn't have a letter though; she had a huge, thin package attached to her leg with a small note attached. On the front of the note, Harry had written, "**Open this alone.**"

Teddy untied the package and allowed his owl to have the last of his cereal before she flew back to the Owlery. After scoffing down the rest of his breakfast, Teddy hurried out of the Hall with the thin package clutched in his hands. Since most of the students were at breakfast, the corridors were fairly deserted but he travelled up to the fourth floor for some extra peace and quiet.

Dropping himself onto the bench, he ripped the note off and began to read.

**You'll get the hang of the castle with the help of this map. **

**Be careful with it; it's the only one. Your father actually helped make it.**

**To activate it, say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' To deactivate, say 'Mischief managed.'**

**This map is for your eyes only, Teddy!**

Smiling, not only at the fact it was a real map of Hogwarts but his father had also helped make it, Teddy carefully removed the packaging and was surprised to see a blank piece of parchment in his hand. Pursing his lips, he removed his wand from his pocket and tapped the parchment while saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Suddenly, many lines and a few added words began to form on the parchment right in front of him. Teddy's eyes widened as the lines and decorative designs on the front came to a halt. He whispered the words written across the page and opened the map up with excitement. Teddy watched in awe as he spotted a label with his name on it floating in the space he was sitting in on the fourth floor.

He could see Bobby and Emily's labels sitting in the Great Hall along with many other students and the staff. The map showed every little detail of Hogwarts which made Teddy jump to his feet and hug the map to his chest. He quickly folded it back up, promising himself to look at it more that night. He swung his bag up onto his shoulder and bounced down the corridor with happiness, knowing full well that he'd never be late to a class again.


	8. VIII: Jealousy

**Author's Note: A quick note from myself! Okay, so I've gone through quite a huge skip in time here. In the last chapter, Teddy was eleven and just started Hogwarts. He's now fifteen, in his fifth year (Well done, Captain Obvious.) Victoire is thirteen and Dominique is eleven. This is just to clear up any confusion before the chapter begins. – Siriuszilla**

**

* * *

**

**VIII - Jealousy**

**

* * *

**

"Teddy!"

Teddy cried out loudly and tumbled out of bed at the sound of his grandmother's shrieks. "I'm up, I'm up," he shouted back, scrambling to his feet and pulling his jeans on.

"Well, you better hurry up because it's nearly ten o' clock," Andromeda called up to him.

"Ten o' clock? Ten o' clock?" Teddy cried, throwing his t-shirt on, followed by a Weird Sisters hoody. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he shouted as he sped out onto the landing and hurried into the bathroom.

"It is not _my _responsibility to wake you up in the mornings." Teddy mimicked his grandmother's smart tone as he brushed his teeth, washed his face and combed his hair to make it look a bit more presentable. "And if I have to remind you not to brush your teeth before breakfast, there is something wrong with that brain of yours." Teddy groaned loudly to himself and removed the toothbrush from his mouth.

He raced down the stairs and dropped himself down into a seat at the kitchen table. Upon taking a sip of his orange juice, he scrunched up his face and gagged. Andromeda raised an eyebrow as she pushed some bacon onto his plate.

"You brushed your teeth, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

* * *

After a rush to get his shoes on, his teeth brushed (again) and to squash his new school books into his trunk, Teddy was all set and ready to leave by ten-thirty. He kept his eyes glued out the window all the while his grandmother drove him to Kings Cross station.

"Looking forward to another year?"

"No," Teddy scoffed, turning to her and furrowing his eyebrows in amusement. "It's O.W.L year."

"You'll do fine." Teddy didn't answer her back; only shrugged in response. As they pulled up outside the station, they were met with the Weasley family. Dominique rushed over at the sight of him and squeezed him tightly in an attempt to hug him. Teddy doubled over as he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

"Nice to see you too, Dom," he groaned, pulling her arms from around his waist. Young Louis Weasley then came out of the car, followed by the oldest sister, Victoire. She flipped her long, white-blonde hair over her shoulder and tucked a lock behind her ear before turning to Teddy and grinning at him.

"All set for O.W.L year?" she said as she helped her father remove hers and Dominique's trunks from the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Teddy answered with uncertainty. His ears pricked up as he heard someone calling over to him. Turning around, he spotted the chalk-and-cheese twins Emily and Eric Harper waving over at him from their parent's car. Teddy smiled and waved back, but continued to stare at Emily a little longer.

"Teddy," Andromeda said with a smirk, watching her grandson's gaze and staring at the girl also. Teddy whipped around with a blush and shook his head.

"She's just a friend," he babbled a little too quickly.

"Sure she is," Victoire said and Teddy couldn't help but notice how cold her tone of voice sounded. "That's Emily Harper, Mrs Tonks. She's a bit of a hoozy."

"She is _not _a – Wait, what the hell is a hoozy?"

"Victoire's word for tramp," Louis answered with a grin. Fleur gasped and ran her hands down her face.

"I told you not to say zat word in front of 'im!"

"But _maman _–"

"No buts, Victoire! I tell you to stop and you will stop. I won't 'ave Louis repeat every single word zhat you say." Victoire shot her little brother a frown to which Louis stuck his tongue out at.

"I'm so glad I get to get away from you, you little squirt."

"Smelly." Victoire gasped and flounced off in the direction of Kings Cross. "_Elle est un drame de la reine_," Louis muttered under his breath. After the little 'argument', the two families entered Kings Cross station and hurried through the barrier as it was nearly eleven. As they were walking in, the Potters were walking out.

"Teddy!" Harry gasped. "I was afraid I wasn't going to see you. All set for this year?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? It's not even the first day yet," Teddy moaned, bringing his trunk over to the luggage compartment and leaving it with the express staff. "I honestly don't know how I feel about it, okay? Just ... let me get through this year with flying colours, alright?"

Harry smiled over at Teddy and nodded. "Sure. Have a good year."

"Will do!"

As he, Victoire and Dominique clambered into a free compartment; Teddy stood back up again and slid the compartment door open. "I gotta go to the Prefect's compartment first. I'll be back in a while."

"Okay," Dominique said, nodding enthusiastically. As soon as the door slid shut after him, Dominique turned to her sister with a bright grin on her face. "Isn't Teddy fantastic?" Victoire raised both eyebrows and snorted.

"Oh yeah, he's great," she muttered before returning to her reading of _Witch Weekly _magazine.

"Oh come on Vic, you can't sit there and tell me he isn't crushable?"

"As in ... wait, what? You like Teddy?" Dominique leaned back in her seat and began to hum quietly in an effort to dodge Victoire's question. "Dom!"

"What? Okay yeah fine, I'll admit he's cute and all ..."

"You're eleven. You're too young for him," Victoire said smartly, throwing her magazine down onto the seat beside her and folding her arms across her chest. Less than half an hour later, Teddy returned to the compartment and threw himself down into the seat opposite the two sisters. Seeing their gazes, he pursed his lips and widened his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," they both said in unison before returning to talking quietly between the two of them.

* * *

Upon the arrival to Hogwarts, Teddy and Victoire left Dominique at the boats to join the rest of the older students in getting a carriage up to the castle. As he and Victoire clambered into one and the door shut behind them, Victoire turned to Teddy and shot him a smile.

"So what's the story with you and Emily?" Teddy sighed heavily and shook his head, refusing to meet her eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing going on. We're just friends," he answered, his hair starting to go red.

"Don't change your hair colour at me, Teddy Lupin!"

"I can change my hair colour if I want to!" The two sat in silence from that moment on and as soon as the carriage came to a halt, Teddy jumped out without bothering to wait for Victoire. He hurried through the crowd and was able to reach Alfie before getting caught in the rush to get through the castle doors.

"Oh hey Teddy – Wow, you got Prefect. Congrats," Alfie said as they walked through the corridors towards the Great Hall. "I couldn't find you on the train."

"Yeah I was sitting with Vic and Dominique. I swear that girl is going to put me in an early grave," he muttered, running a hand through his hand and returning it back to its usual colour of black and blue.

"Dominique?"

"No, Victoire. She keeps pestering me about Emily!"

"Ah, the girlfriend."

"Al, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"A friend with benefits then?" He shared a smirk with Teddy before they were separated and Teddy took a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table while Alfie sat over at the Hufflepuff table. Emily and Bobby hurried over and squashed themselves on either side of Teddy. Victoire was seated further down the table with her friends when she caught sight of Emily seated in the space beside Teddy. She squeezed her fork so much, a painful mark was left embedded in the palm of her hand.

"Enjoy your summer?" Emily said once the sorting ceremony began.

"Oh yeah, it was alright I guess. Honestly, I didn't do much. You went to Berlin right?" Teddy said while gazing up at the new students and waiting to see when Dominique was going to be sorted. He smiled at the sight of the red-headed girl biting her nails nervously. Emily nodded solemnly and shrugged.

"It wasn't _great _but it was a holiday either way." Both heads turned as they heard Dominique's name get called out. After being seated on the stool for less than ten seconds, the hat shouted out Ravenclaw. Teddy smiled and turned back to Emily. "You were saying?"

After the sorting, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and gave her usual start-of-term speech before declaring it was dinnertime. As Teddy dug into an extra helping of the cheesiest slice of lasagne he could find, Emily told him about her summer. All of a sudden, her voice suddenly changed and she became harsh.

"Your little girlfriend keeps staring me out of it." Teddy turned around and saw Victoire quickly look back down at her plate. Teddy gave an indignant sigh and turned back to his dinner.

"She's not my girlfriend," he muttered under his breath before taking another bite of his food. "What, are you starting to get jealous too?"

"Jealous? Of a thirteen-year old? I beg to differ," Emily said smartly. "Why? Is she jealous of me?"

"No, she's just a bit, you know –"

"Jealous of us?"

"She doesn't know."

As dinner came to an end, Teddy flung himself out of his seat in order to lead the first years to Gryffindor Tower. Not being able to grab their attention by screaming 'First years!' at the top of his lungs, Teddy stuck his fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. "First years, if you follow me, I can bring you to Gryffindor tower. If not, you'll be left out here with the ghosts. Take your pick." Without another word, he turned on his heel and led the way out of the Great Hall.

Exchanging panicked looks, the first years hurried after Teddy and followed him into the entrance hall. They gathered around the bottom of the staircase while Teddy explained about them. "Remember to watch out and keep an eye on the staircases; they move around. _A lot_." The young students scrambled up the steps after Teddy and paused whenever he did so the staircases could switch. By the time they reached the seventh floor, the first years were panting and out of breath.

"You're going to have to get used to the staircases, guys," Teddy said before turning to the Fat Lady and speaking the password. She swung open, allowing them entrance, and Teddy led the group in through to the common room. "Okay! Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Girls, your dormitories are up the stairs and down to the right. Boys, the same, only down to your left. Now off to bed!"

* * *

Just as Teddy flung the covers back on his bed, the dormitory door opened and someone stepped in quietly. Turning around, he smiled as he saw Victoire walking over to him. "What are you doing here?" he whispered, folding his arms across his chest. Victoire sighed heavily and took a seat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just wanted to come by and apologize for my behaviour earlier. I don't like fighting with you, Teddy. We never have and I don't ever want to." Teddy threw himself down onto the bed beside her and swung his arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright, Vic. It was only a matter of time before we started bickering like an old married couple anyway," he laughed. "Let's promise each other to never let a girl, or a boy, to come between us again." Victoire grinned and spat into her hand just as Teddy did. They shook hands before knocking their fists together.

"Deal," they said in unison. They pulled their fists away and wiped their hands in the others t-shirts. Still smiling, Victoire got to her feet and left the dormitory. Teddy remained sitting where he was for a further few minutes before crawling into bed and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: That little handshake was their 'special friendship handshake' thing :D And it just goes to show Victoire isn't one of those girly, idiotic girls who hate the sight of anything gooey or sticky. –Siriuszilla**


	9. IX: Love

**IX – Love**

* * *

"Oi, you two!" Teddy shouted. James and Louis held their hands behind their backs and looked up at the Head Boy with wide, childlike eyes.

"Yes Teddy?" Louis said; his tone of voice was soft and laced with innocence. "Is there something wrong?"

"It is now twenty minutes after curfew. Why are you two not in your dormitory?" Teddy inquired, placing his hands on his hips and staring from one to the other. James and Louis gave each other looks of forged confusion and shrugged.

"We're sorry Teddy. We must have lost track of time," James spoke up, bouncing up on his tip-toes in order to get the older boy's attention. Teddy pursed in his lips in annoyance and exhaled loudly through his nose. "We'll go back to our dormitory."

"You better. And if I catch you out here after curfew again, you're going to be in serious trouble." He ushered the two boys away from him and carried on with his patrol. Louis and James breathed sighs of relief and hurried off down the corridor. They ascended the staircase, both biting back tears of laughter as they reached the Fat Lady.

"That was a close one," James said, leaning against the banister and wiping his cheeks.

"Oh no," Louis groaned, gazing up at the empty frame. "The Fat Lady's gone off! I wonder if she shows up on the map." Before James even had time to reach into his pocket, the portrait swung open and the boys were faced with an unimpressed Victoire Weasley.

"I saw you two run out of here about an hour ago," she snapped, pulling her brother and cousin into the common room by the scruffs of their shirts. "And I didn't see you come back and I just _knew _Teddy was going to be the one to catch you so I waited. This is the third night in a row you've come back after curfew. What are you two up to?"

Louis gave an awkward one-shouldered shrug and scuffed the toes of his shoes off the carpet. "I really don't think it's any of your business, Vic." He grabbed James' sleeve and dragged him up the stairs to their dormitory before Victoire could question them any further. "Sometimes ... I wish I could just strangle my sister," Louis said as soon as the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

The next day, at breakfast, Victoire approached Teddy and squeezed herself into the seat beside him. "Was my brother giving you trouble last night?" Teddy spluttered into his juice and laughed quietly. "Just tell me if he did."

"Alright, he and James were out after curfew yet again. But I gave them a proper warning and hopefully they'll actually listen to me this time." He gazed over at Victoire and frowned at the huge grin she was giving him. "What?"

"You're too soft to be the Head Boy," Victoire laughed, hugging her arms around his shoulders and engulfing him into a tight hug. "Man, you toughened up," she added, feeling how broad the boy's shoulders now were.

"What can I say? I had a growth spurt during the summer," he laughed, pouring himself some more juice and taking a sip. Victoire let go of his shoulders and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Teddy continued to gaze over at her while she drenched the flakes with milk and took a bite. He turned away quickly before she caught him looking at her.

"How's Emily?" Teddy forced out a loud laugh and shook his head.

"Why do you want to know? You hate her, remember?"

"Well, you're my best mate and I should learn to like her," Victoire said smartly.

"Vic, we've been dating for nearly two years. I'm pretty sure if you were going to like her, you would have done so by now." Victoire rolled her eyes and pushed her bowl away. "I know you mean well though. What is it that you don't like about her?" Victoire paled at Teddy's question and gawped up at him. _It's not that I don't like her. I'm just ... in love with you._

"It's not that I don't like her. I don't know the girl."

"You've had so long to get to know her though," Teddy whined, grabbing a slice of bacon and taking a bite out of it. "Can't you at least try? For me?" Victoire was about to answer back when she caught sight of Teddy's large, innocent eyes staring back at her. She laughed quietly and patted his cheek gently.

"For you, Teddy."

"Thanks babe but I gotta get to class." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the Great Hall to get to Transfigurations in time.

"I saw that." Victoire jumped at the sound of Louis' voice and coughed awkwardly.

"We're friends. We do it all the time." Louis froze in place while he was reaching over for the juice jug. "Oh, you filthy little boy!" Louis laughed to himself and shrugged lightly.

"I just didn't think Teddy was _this _stupid."

"He's not stupid at all," Victoire sneered, shooting her brother a deadly glare. "He got top grades in his O., didn't he? And now he's Head Boy. If you ask me, I say he'll do exceptionally well on his N.E. too."

"I'm not talking about exams and stuff. I'm talking about you, your feelings and how stupid he is not to notice that you clearly like him as more than a friend. Admit it, Vic, you like Teddy and you always have." Victoire gawped over at Louis but couldn't bring herself to argue. She simply hovered over the table and grabbed a slice of toast.

After breakfast, as Victoire made her way down the hallway the corridor to get to Charms, she froze in place at the sound of Emily's voice. She backed up into a corner, not wanting the girl to think she was busting in on a private conversation. _Hardly private seeing as she's screaming her head off_, Victoire thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

"What is the matter with you lately? All you've been doing is studying and working. When was the last time we hung out together? Properly? For more than ten minutes?"

"Last night, Emily. You think I haven't been giving you _any_ attention with the way you're shouting at me." _Teddy!_ Victoire couldn't help but scowl when she heard Emily's sarcastic scoff. _**What a cynical bitch**_, Victoire snarled inside her head. _**She should consider herself lucky to even know Teddy. **_

"What do you consider more important; being with me or being Head Boy?"

_Being Head Boy, obviously, but he's not going to – _

"Being Head Boy." Victoire clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the gasp that was threatening to escape from her. "My education means a lot more to me than a controlling girlfriend." _I so wish I could see Teddy's face right now._

Emily stared hard into Teddy's bright-blue eyes, hoping he would take it back or tell her he was only joking. But he didn't. It never came. He just stood in place, arms folded tightly across his chest with a smug grin on his face. "So that's it?" she whispered, blinking rapidly in order to fight back tears. "I wasted two years on you for nothing?"

"You didn't waste two years. I'm just not - you're different. You're so different; I can barely recognize you anymore."

"I'll change then," she begged. Teddy shook his head and unfolded his arms. "Please Teddy."

"I'm late for Transfiguration," he mumbled before turning on his heel and walking away from the girl. He stepped into the classroom just as the bell went and hurried up to the front to sit at his usual seat with Alfie.

"Where were you?"

"I had some business to take care of with Emily."

"Great, you finally dumped her. When are you going to ask Victoire out?" Teddy smacked the back of his head and shushed him. "The whole school knows you want to. Apart from Victoire of course."

"I can't," he said softly, flicking through the pages of his Transfigurations book.

"What? Why the hell not? And don't say it's because of age. What century do you think we live in?"

"Alfie, I'm leaving Hogwarts next year and Victoire still has two more years left to do. She's going to be a sixteen-year old girl, for Godric's sake. I can't make her wait."

"I'm pretty sure she'd wait for you. It's not as if the girl has fancied you since she was able to see." Teddy laughed quietly and shook his head. "You're going to think about it, right? You're not just going to drop it?"

"No, I'm not going to drop it. I _might_ think about it but I am going to shut up and pay attention to the lesson."

* * *

When morning lessons had finished and everyone was heading to lunch, Teddy fell down onto a nearby bench to fix his ripped bag. "Too many books. That is so like you," James said as he rounded a corner and spotted Teddy. The older boy grinned and quickly fixed the rip with _Reparo._

"Are you heading to lunch?" James continued, locking his hands behind him and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Teddy raised an eyebrow and gazed up at James with a suspicious glance.

"What are you up to, James?"

"What? Me? Nothing," he said, batting his eyelashes innocently. "Why?"

"You go on and go to lunch, Jimmy. I'll catch up later." James simply shrugged and carried on down the hallway towards the Great Hall. Teddy sighed heavily and rummaged through his school essentials before a shadow fell over him. "James, I already told you – Oh!" A smile appeared on his face at the sight of the familiar blonde head belonging to Victoire. "Couldn't wait until the end of the day to see me?" he said jokingly.

Victoire dropped down onto the bench next to Teddy and hung her head. She twisted her hands together in her lap and ran her tongue along her bottom lip in an attempt at calming her nerves. "I saw what happened this morning with Emily," she whispered. "Don't you think you could have given it another shot?"

"I didn't want to. I've given her way too many chances so far. I'm done with her."

"Teddy, can I ask you something? You know that I have Veela blood, right?" Teddy glanced over at her and raised his eyebrows before nodding. "Does that affect you in any way? I mean, most guys here sometimes throw themselves at me because of it but you ... never. You're always just _there_. You've always been there for me but not in a way I want you to be. What do you see when you look at me?"

Teddy gazed over at her and smiled warmly. _What do I see? I see my best friend. You've been there for me just as much as I've been there for you. I don't just see a pretty face with a personality to go with it. I see an amazing girl who makes me laugh ... who makes me cry ... but then makes me smile all over again. I see Victoire Weasley, my best friend. I –_

"...love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright so, I know I haven't updated in a long, long time. My muse ran away and I couldn't find it until now. But I'm back for good. Hopefully. I just have to get back into the swing of things. I hope this chapter did justice. – Siriuszilla**


	10. X: Brothers

**X – Brothers

* * *

**

"Well, Teddy, what can I say? You've made me the proudest godfather in the world." Teddy grinned over at Harry and blushed furiously when everyone raised their glasses to him. Since receiving the highest grades in his N.E.W.T examinations, Teddy had been given an apprenticeship to start training as an intern at St. Mungos hospital. After a few more drinks, Teddy excused himself in order to step outside and get some air. He was soon joined by Victoire, who seemed to have a permanent grin slapped on her face.

"It must be a great feeling to finally be able to do what you've always wanted to do," she said, taking a seat down beside him on the step. Teddy gave her a loving smile and swung his arm around her shoulder. "You haven't been able to stop smiling all day." Teddy's tightened his hold on Victoire's shoulder, allowing her to lean against him. "Wow, you're training to be a Healer and I still have two years left at school. That isn't going to...affect anything, right?"

"Of course not. I only just got you," Teddy replied with a small smile. He pressed his lips to the side of her head and closed his eyes; he smiled, knowing his hair had gone from its usual shade of black to bright pink. The giggle from Victoire told him so. "You should keep your hair that way," she laughed, lifting her hand and gently threading her fingers through the soft pink strands. "It suits you." Teddy laughed sarcastically and pushed himself to his feet.

"Ah, pink isn't really my colour," he said, holding out his hand to help her up. "It suited my mum better." Victoire shot him a tender smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is it still pink?" The girl laughed quietly and nodded. They shot apart from one another when the sound of the back door opening met their ears.

"Are you two going to spend the night outside? It's absolutely freezing!" Louis called, wrapping his arms around himself to warm up. "Are you too _busy_?"

"We'll be in it a minute, Louis," Victoire said, earning an eye roll from her brother but he eventually disappeared back inside the house. She turned back to Teddy and pursed her lips in thought. "Is something bothering you?"

"What? No, of course not. What makes you say that?"

"You're being awfully quiet. Do you want to go back inside?" She turned to head back towards the house but Teddy slipped his hand into hers and pulled her towards him. "I _knew _there was something bothering you. Okay, go on. Spit it out."

"I was just going to ask for a kiss," Teddy said quietly. Victoire smiled softly and stood up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips against Teddy's, engaging him in a slow, lingering kiss. She looped her hands around his neck and smiled against his lips before pulling away.

"Happy?"

"Extremely."

* * *

It was the day before everyone was due to go back to Hogwarts and Teddy decided to join the Potter's that evening for dinner. He carried the roast potatoes over to the table and sat himself down beside Lily. "Looking forward to going back, James?"

James looked up at Teddy, his mouth already full with chicken. He nodded in a serious manner and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "It's only second year though. It's not really anything to be excited about."

After dinner, Harry and Teddy cleared away the dirty dishes before Ginny handed out the dessert; cheesecake, which happened to be Albus and James' favourite.

"James' slice is bigger than mine," Albus cried out, glaring over at his brother's dessert plate.

"No, it isn't, you stupid boy," James spat. "It's actually smaller than yours. Mum, Albus' slice is bigger than mine!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and ignored the bickering brothers, putting a slice of cake onto Teddy's plate instead of getting involved. "Mum!" both boys roared.

Teddy snickered quietly and Lily looked on in amusement.

"You both have the same," Harry said, massaging his temples with his fingertips.

"No, James has more," Albus retorted.

"Shut up, you little snake!" Albus gasped dramatically and shoved his brother in the shoulder.

"I am not a snake!"

"Mum and dad didn't name you _Asp _for nothing, you know?" James laughed, rubbing his shoulder where Albus had pushed against. "Deal with the dessert you have ... snake." Without warning, Albus picked up his slice of cheesecake and pushed it into James' face.

"Albus, go to your room, _now_!" Harry shouted, pointing towards the door. "James, go get yourself cleaned up."

"I hate you," Albus muttered as the boy's left the dining area.

"I hate you to infinity."

"You can't hate me to infinity! That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, to me, it does!"

The two boys could be heard arguing and bickering with each other as they ascended the staircase. As soon as they were out of earshot, Lily and Teddy broke down into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Those two are going to put me into an early grave," Harry stated.

"Since when did Albus get so loud?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.

That night, Teddy tossed and turned in bed, unable to get a decent night sleep. He eventually got out of bed and wandered down into the kitchen in search of something that would help him sleep. Although he didn't normally like drinking milk, he decided to heat up some, hoping it would help him get to sleep.

He was due to go back into the hospital tomorrow after seeing the family off at King's Cross and he needed to get some rest in order to last through his eight-hour shift.

"Teddy?" The boy turned and smiled at his grandmother standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said before gulping back the glass of hot milk. He grimaced and dropped the glass into the sink. "Maybe that'll help."

"Babies never really have any trouble sleeping, except for you." Teddy raised an eyebrow at Andromeda and grinned.

"Nana, I'm not ready to have kids just yet." The woman laughed quietly and shook her head. She took a seat down at the kitchen table and glanced back up at her grandson.

"After you were born, you used to give your parents a terrible time when it came to going to bed. You'd be awake for hours!" Teddy sat down in the seat beside her and gazed down at the tablecloth as she continued to talk. "Your mother was a musician of sorts. She loved to play the guitar whenever she could."

_Oh, the irony of it all. I've always wondered why Harry grinned at me like that when I played the guitar._

"...where is this going?"

"She used to play the guitar to you and you'd fall straight asleep. Maybe a bit of music will help you." Andromeda got to her feet and ruffled Teddy's hair before heading back upstairs. The boy huffed quietly and walked into the sitting room, dropping himself down onto the couch and leaning his head against the arm of it.

He gazed up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overcome him, but it never happened. He gave his guitar case over in the corner a quick glance and bit his lip in thought. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, trying to picture the few moments when his mother would have played the guitar to help him sleep.

He eventually drifted off to sleep, with the image of a pink-haired woman singing quietly in his head.

* * *

"Teddy?"

Teddy's eyes snapped open at the sound of his grandmother saying his name.

"What time is it?" he said loudly.

"Calm down, boy," she laughed, handing him a cup of tea. "It's only half nine. Why did you sleep down here?"

"I guess I just fell asleep," he said, taking the tea with a smile of thanks. He traced the rim of the cup with his fingertip and yawned loudly. "We're not gonna be late, are we? Like we usually are."

"I'm not as young as I once was," Andromeda stated before heading back into the kitchen. Teddy cradled the mug between his hands and followed her into the kitchen.

"How about I go and you stay here then? I just want to say goodbye. And besides, I'll be heading to the hospital afterwards." He set his mug down on the table and slipped onto the nearest chair. Andromeda tucked a strand of grey-streaked hair behind her ear and took a seat beside her grandson.

"Where has my little Teddy gone to, huh?"

"I'm still here," Teddy said quietly, wrapping a loose bit of string from the tablecloth around his finger. "I've just matured a little." Andromeda shot him a small smile and laughed quietly.

"I was always thinking you'd have Dora's instincts when it came to growing up. But no, I guess I was wrong."

"Is that...bad?"

"Of course not, darling," she said, leaning forward and laying her hand over his. "I'm glad you developed your father's nature instead."

* * *

"I'm not leaving until I say goodbye to Teddy!" James cried out as Harry attempted to push him onto the train.

"The damn train will leave without you," Harry retorted, prying James' fingers off the handle of the luggage trolley. Albus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, something about _not going to be this much trouble next year_.

"There he is," Lily grinned, pointing to the blue-haired boy who had just come running through platform 9 and ¾. He hurried over to the Potter family and leant against Ginny's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

"You just missed your girlfriend," Albus teased.

"G-girlfriend? What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. What are you on about, Potter?" Lily giggled quietly and shook her head. "Why are you shaking your head, Lily?"

"He was just teasing," James said, smirking up at the older boy. He allowed his luggage to be taken away from him and sighed quietly. "It's gonna be weird without you in the castle this year." Teddy reached out and ruffled James' hair, messing it up even more.

"You'll see me at Christmas," he said, grinning brightly. "Try not to give the new Head Boy as much hassle as you gave me."

"What? What's this? You gave Teddy hassle?" Ginny piped up.

"Oh, look at that. I gotta get going," James said with a nervous laugh. He gave his brother and sister a quick hug goodbye and hopped onto the train. Harry smiled down at the ground and shook his head. _James Sirius ... that name seems to become more fitting the older he gets. _

"Teddy!" Victoire leaned out of a nearby window, beaming and waving over at him.

"You better write to me," Teddy said smartly, remembering when Victoire had said it to him the year he began at Hogwarts.

"Every day," she called out over the loud whistle of the steam engine.

"Bye Teddy!" James shouted from his compartment as the train began to move. "Albus, I'll send you a toilet seat like last year."

"You will do no such thing," Harry snapped but with a hint of a grin.

"It's strange...not going with them," Teddy muttered when the train disappeared around the corner. "It's you next year," he said to Albus, laughing when the boy's face paled.

"And then it'll be me," Lily said excitedly.

"At least you'll have Victoire when Lily goes to school," Harry spoke up.

_Well, there's the silver lining._


	11. XI: Snow

**XI – Snow**

* * *

"Teddy?"

Teddy turned around, clipboard in hand, and smiled at the Healer in charge of the ward he was working in. "Yes?"

"Don't you think you should go home? You've been working so hard lately. Maybe you should start your Christmas vacation now. Finishing two days earlier won't kill you," she said, stepping into the room and smiling over at him. Teddy ran a hand through his jet-black hair and shrugged.

"Well...I guess I could. I can't really help that I'm a workaholic," he said, smiling warmly. He followed the Healer into her office and put his clipboard and uniform away.

"How do you feel about coming back on the ... tenth of January?" she asked, looking at him over the rim of her glasses.

"That's fine by me." She quickly wrote down the information that she needed and filed it away in her cabinet.

"Any nice plans for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Ibiza with my girlfriend." The Healer raised her eyebrows, only to roll her eyes playfully when Teddy snorted with laughter. "Nah, I'm staying at home with the family. It's the best thing to do, really."

"That it is," she said, nodding in agreement. "Well, I hope you have a lovely Christmas then."

"Thanks; you too." He gave her another quick smile and shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks before leaving the office.

"Oh and Teddy! If you do ever decide to run off to Ibiza with your girlfriend, give me two weeks notice first?"

Teddy laughed quietly and nodded. "Sure. No problem."

* * *

"Teddy, wake up, you lazy bum!" Albus shouted, barging into the spare room and jumping on the boy's bed. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Buried out the back garden. Wanna go get it for me?" he mumbled before rolling over and pressing his face back into his pillow.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again; like I have done for the past five Christmases. Get your ass out of bed and come downstairs. Mum is making a huge breakfast. I'm amazed you can't smell it from up here." There was a long silence before Teddy spoke up again.

"What's she making?"

"Bacon, eggs, kippers, etcetera, etcetera...and there are even blueberry muffins!" Albus held up said muffin and waved it in Teddy's face. "They're _homemaaaade_." The younger boy squealed loudly and dived off the bed before Teddy could knock him sideways. He pulled his jeans on from the day before and hurried down the stairs, with Albus at his heels.

"Mr Lupin has finally graced us with his appearance," Harry laughed from the kitchen table. "Happy Christmas, sleeping beauty." Teddy blushed brightly and took a seat beside his godfather. "Oh. Where'd you get that scar?" Teddy followed Harry's gaze and stared down at the deep, silver-coloured scar embedded in his skin on his arm.

"Oh. Some guy from Ravenclaw and too much ... Firewhiskey," he mumbled, flushing with shame. Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Ginny who had gone back to making the breakfast.

"You should have known better, Teddy."

_It wasn't my fault some drunken Ravenclaw was trying to feel Victoire up. I wasn't going to sit back and ... just relax, Teddy._

"Teddy?"

"What?

"Your hair is red."

"Oh. I was, uh..." _Quick, Lupin! Think of something fast._

"I was trying to get into the Christmas spirit." He scrunched his face up until a streak of green ran through the red. "See?" Harry's face brightened at the sight of Teddy's red and green hair. "Does it suit me?"

"Amazingly, it does. I suggest you keep it that way for the rest of the holidays." Lily ran into the kitchen and threw her arms around Teddy, hugging him tightly.

"I love your hair, Teddy," she said, patting it down with her hand. "The green suits you."

"Teddy used to wear his hair green all the time actually," Ginny said as she pushed a plate of bacon slices onto the table. "I think James was about four at the time."

"It was more lime green actually," Teddy laughed, reaching over and grabbing a piece of bacon. "And it was disgusting. I don't even know why I had it that colour in the first place." Albus slid into the seat near to his father's and continued to eat his blueberry muffin happily. "I think Albus would look good with green hair. It'd match his eyes." Albus glowered over at him and quickly poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"I don't think so," he grinned. James entered the kitchen in a t-shirt that bore a Swedish Short-snout and a pair of boxers that were covered in golden snitches.

"Where did you get those?" Teddy laughed, pointing at the boy's boxers.

"Dad bought them for me as a joke gift for my birthday but I love them," James replied, pulling a plate towards him and loading it with bacon. Harry smirked to himself and went to help Ginny with the rest of the breakfast.

"What did you all get for Christmas?" Teddy asked the three kids sitting around him.

"A neh' 'roomshtick," James said with his mouth full of bacon.

"Pardon?"

"A new broomstick." Teddy raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Wow, really? Trying out for the team?" James nodded seriously and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Well, no. Not until next year. Mum says my grades have to get better before I can even think about playing Quidditch. The captain really wants me on the team though! He said so himself."

"What about you, Lily?" While Teddy and the kids talked about their gifts, Harry and Ginny finished making the breakfast and set it down on the table.

"Are we still going to nana's house for dinner?" Lily piped up.

"Everyone is going to nana's house for dinner, Lily," James said as he spread a load of butter on a slice of toast. "We always go."

"Is my –"

"Yes, Teddy. Andromeda will be there," Ginny said before he even got the chance to ask his question. After breakfast, everyone hurried back up to their rooms to get washed and dressed for dinner at the Burrow.

James was the first to dive into the fireplace and Floo to his grandmother's house; he was shortly followed by Albus, Lily and then Teddy. The boy brushed the soot off his brand new clothes with a loud scoff and smiled at the sight of Andromeda.

"I didn't think you were coming here," he said, walking over to her and giving her a tight hug.

"Molly invited me. I couldn't bear to refuse," she told him. He grinned hugely and allowed her to compliment his red and green hair before they were ushered into the sitting room by Molly. As soon as he entered the room, he was met with a flurry of greetings and hugs from the other members of the Weasley family. The only one who hadn't jumped up to welcome him was Victoire.

She smiled over at him from her chair in the corner of the room, casually tucking a strand of silver-blonde hair behind her ear. As soon as the crowd of people vanished from Teddy's side, she got up from her seat and walked over to him. "I love the hair," she laughed as she passed a hand through his Christmas-themed locks. "I think I like it better than the blue actually."

"No colour can beat the blue, actually, Miss Weasley," he responded with a quiet chuckle. He held his arms out to her and grinned. "No Happy Christmas hug?"

"Must you always have to ask me for these kinds of things?" she whispered into his ear. She raised her eyebrows at him in amusement and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying away to help her grandmother in the kitchen.

"Teddy, it iz so good to see you again," Fleur cried from the doorway of the dining. She threw her tea-towel over the back of the nearest chair and hurried over to the boy, bundling him into a tight hug. "And 'ow iz my little Teddy doing, huh? No trouble at ze 'ospital?"

"No, it's going great," Teddy said with a permanent grin slapped onto his face. "I'm going to be starting my exams next summer so I have a lot of studying to be doing."

"Ah, I remember when you were only little," Fleur said, holding her hands a little bit apart as if showing how small he was when he was a baby. "I would never 'ave thought we'd 'ave a Healer in ze family! Louis, help me with ze potatoes, would you, darling?" Louis rolled his eyes at his mother and wandered into the kitchen to assist her in peeling the potatoes.

"Teddy, how about when you get your qualifications, you come work at the hospital wing?" James suggested with a laugh. "Madam Pomfrey's replacement is too mean."

"And dull!" Victoire cried from the kitchen door frame. "Honestly, you'd think the woman had about twenty patients a day the way she carries on."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"She's forever complaining that she has too much work to be doing and too many kids to look after," James told him with a roll of his eyes. "_You're_ lucky she only came in this year. You're clumsy as heck and always damaging yourself! She'd hate you in an instant."

"Thanks James," Teddy groaned, flinging Fleur's abandoned tea-towel at him. James laughed loudly and shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just being honest."

As soon as dinner was prepared and cooked, the entire family sat down and dug into the large meal spread out on the table. Teddy dug into a large helping of vegetables, potatoes, turkey and stuffing, even making room for a second helping.

"So Victoire, I hear you're starting Apparition lessons after Christmas," Harry said after swallowing a piece of turkey. "Didn't they do those before Christmas when we were at school?" he asked in addition, turning to Ron as he spoke.

"Yeah but that was years ago. Times have changed since then," Louis said smartly. The surrounding children spluttered with laughter when their parents frowned and glared at them. "I mean, come on. You guys are pretty ancient."

"Louis!" Teddy raised his glass of mulled mead to his lips in order to hide his smirk.

"Blondie's right," Fred said, nodding in agreement. "They've changed the Apparition schedule because the students nowadays are a lot smarter." Hermione scoffed quietly and shook her head. Soon enough, a full debate on the intelligence of the Hogwarts students nowadays took place between the adults and children. Eventually, the parents admitted defeat and the cousins and siblings were able to hoot with victory.

"It's snowing again," Molly and Lucy, Percy Weasley's two daughters, said in unison. The family turned in their seats and smiled at the sight of the falling snowflakes.

"Snowball war!" James shouted before diving out of his chair. He was followed out of the house by the rest of the younger generation and a fully-fledged snowball fight was taking place out front. Barely ten minutes later, James raced back into the house and shoved a huge lump of snow down Teddy's shirt. The older boy leapt to his feet and plucked at his shirt, attempting to rid it of the cold.

"Oh, you are dead, James Sirius Potter!"

"Bring it on, Theodore Remus Lupin," James cackled before running back out of the house. Teddy hurriedly chased after him but found himself getting pelted with snowballs as soon as he crossed the door frame.

"He's been working too hard. He deserves to have a little fun," Harry said to Andromeda who smiled back.

"He's growing up way too fast for my own good," she said quietly. Harry gazed back out the window and smiled as he watched Teddy pushing even more snow down James' shirt. The younger boy howled loudly and fidgeted with his shirt although the snow just kept on coming. Victoire tackled Teddy from behind but they ended up falling backwards onto a large bank of snow after he was taken by surprise.

"Teddy, off me, now!" Victoire squealed when the snow and wet began to seep in through her clothes. "Damn snow."

"Come on," Teddy laughed, grabbing Victoire's hand and pulling her to her feet. "You're staying here, I presume?"

"Yeah. I have a change of clothes upstairs." They walked back into the house and hurried up the stairs to where Victoire's bag of spare clothes was.

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked as she fished out a faded _Weird Sisters_ t-shirt and an old pair of jeans from the bag. Teddy shook his head and dropped himself down onto the bed. He scooted backwards until he was sitting up against the wall.

"Nah, I don't think there's any room left," he laughed, holding his hands up in front of his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I won't look; I promise." Victoire threw her head back and laughed loudly only to shake her head and scoff when Teddy still hadn't lowered his hands.

"As if I'm going to change right here, in front of you."

"Do you not trust me?" Teddy gasped, folding his arms across his chest.

"When it comes to me not wearing any clothes? No, not really." She gave him a quick wink and walked into the bathroom to get changed, away from Teddy's prying eyes. A few minutes later, she came back into the bedroom and lit the heater so she could hang her wet clothes over it to dry. She smiled and let the jumper she had in her hand drop to the floor when Teddy slid his arms around her waist from behind.

"We haven't had much alone time since you came home," he said, pressing his lips to the girl's neck and allowing them to linger there.

"It's kind of hard to when the relationship is a total secret and you have a huge family hanging around you every five minutes," she sighed. She turned around in his arms and enclosed her arms around his neck. "We're alone now." She stood up on her tiptoes and brought their lips together in an eager kiss that left them gasping for breath within seconds. As she pulled him back into a deep kiss, he fingered the hem of her t-shirt and gave it a gentle tug.

He stepped backwards without breaking the kiss and kicked the door shut, wanting to have a few extra moments of privacy with Victoire first. He walked her over to the bed and laughed against her lips when the back of her knees hit the edge and they both tumbled onto the mattress. Victoire chuckled quietly and brushed her hands across Teddy's shoulder blades, leaning up for another kiss.

"Maybe we should..."

"Victoire!" Fleur's voice rang up the stairs and came in through the cracks of the doorframe, pulling Teddy and Victoire away from each other.

"...go back downstairs?" Teddy said with a nervous laugh. Victoire nodded and took the hand he was holding out to her; they fixed their misplaced clothing and gave each other another kiss before heading back downstairs.

* * *

"It was so good to see you again, Andromeda," Molly said as she gave the woman a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Do drop by for a chat sometime."

"I'll –" Teddy began but he was cut off by his grandmother holding her hand up.

"Teddy, I'm fine, really. Stay with the Potter's again tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Flooing back to her house. Teddy flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about your grandmother, Teddy," Harry said, stepping up beside the boy. "She's going to be fine, just like she said."

"Does she think that's losing me or something?"

Harry looked taken aback at the question and cleared his throat awkwardly. "You'll have to ask her." Teddy gazed at the remnants of the Floo powder in the fireplace left behind by Andromeda before returning to the dining room to help clean up.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is officially the longest chapter in the story and it happens to be one of my favourites as well, because it contains a few more Next-Generation characters and the whole family has gotten together for Christmas :) Plus, Teddy and Victoire seem to be getting **_**a lot **_**closer! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 11. By the way, who's your favourite Next-Gen character to read about? Just curious! **

**-Siriuszilla**


	12. XII: Discovery

**XII - Discovery**

* * *

"I don't really want to go back to Hogwarts actually," Victoire said, pulling her knees to her chest and looking out at the sea. It was the morning after her seventeenth birthday celebration and she and Teddy were relaxing on the beach. Well, she was relaxing. He was nursing his hangover by lying down in the sand with a pair of sunglasses on and his hands held to his face.

"And why not?" he grumbled, pushing up into a sitting position and frowning over at his girlfriend.

"For obvious reasons." She scoffed loudly when he remained clueless and threw her hands up into the air. "NEWTs! They're absolutely horrendous. Will you do them for me?" She raised her eyebrows at the boy and batted her eyelashes innocently. Teddy looked over the rim of his shades and snorted with laughter.

"That part of my life is done and dusted. I am finished with Hogwarts. You'll get through it." He lay back down and sighed heavily. "Can we go back inside now? My head is thumping. I'd like to go back to bed!"

"That's what you get for drinking so much," Victoire sang, pulling her shoes off and pushing her feet into the sand. "I'm sure my dad has something to help with hangovers." Teddy leapt to his feet and bounded back into Shell Cottage, which had been extended dramatically when Fleur and Bill decided to start a family. He walked into the kitchen to find Louis digging around in the fridge wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms.

"Whatcha doing?" He squeezed his eyes shut when Louis jumped and knocked his head off the fridge door.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing at his head fiercely. "Care to give a guy a bit of a warning first? And I'm looking for something decent to eat. All that's in here is beer, beer and –"

"Beer?"

"I was going to say Firewhiskey but yeah, there's a lot of beer. Funny, I thought you drank all of it last night." Teddy laughed sarcastically and began searching in the cupboards for any sign of Bill's hangover potion. Louis raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to rub his head.

"What are you looking for? And why are you wearing sunglasses in the house?"

"Louis!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up for a second, please?" Louis closed the fridge door and walked away, grumbling quietly to himself.

"By the way, the hangover cure is in the cupboard to your left. I've seen my dad wearing sunglasses in the house enough times to know when someone is looking for it. I might as well tell you before you tear the house down." The younger boy raised his eyebrows and grinned smugly before walking back down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and dug around in the cupboard until he found the vial he was looking for. He uncorked the small bottle of blue potion and knocked it back, grimacing as the sour taste hit the back of his throat. He replaced the vial and ventured back outside, his head already starting to feel a lot better.

"I see you found it," Victoire stated as Teddy removed his sunglasses. He glared at the offensive bright morning sunlight and held a hand up to his eyes. "Look, if you wanna go back to bed, you can. It's not like I'm going to stop you."

"Bed? Don't you mean couch?" he laughed, glancing back towards the house.

"I won't be going back to sleep. Take my bed if you must." Victoire scooted closer to Teddy and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'd much prefer it though if you stayed out here." Teddy smiled warmly and laid his head over hers.

"I'll stay out here then."

* * *

Teddy threw his keys onto the kitchen counter and let out a heavy sigh. His stomach grumbled uncomfortably as he poured some water into the kettle for a cup of tea.

"Teddy?"

"In the kitchen," he called out at the sound of his grandmother's voice.

"I didn't expect you back home until after lunch at least," Andromeda said as she bustled into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs from the top cupboard. "Did you have a good time?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I did. I had to sleep on the couch but yeah, I had fun." He dropped two teabags into the mugs and filled them with boiling water. "Louis hitting his head off the fridge door was the best moment of my life though," he added with a quiet laugh.

"And how did he manage that exactly?"

"Oh you know, he stuck his head into the fridge, I frightened him and he jumped. The rest is history." Andromeda shot him a disapproving frown which he chose to ignore. "It serves him right for being frightened so easily." He finished off his tea and flounced out of the kitchen; he hurried up the stairs, in dire need of a long, hot shower. While the water was running, he leaned over the sink and ran a hand over the lower half of his face, deciding whether or not to have a quick shave.

Shaking his head, he stripped off and stepped into the shower, closing his eyes as soon as the hot water streamed over him. He ran his hand over the back of his neck and sighed heavily, unable to stop the numerous thoughts racing through his mind. His head began to pound again, despite drinking a hangover cure barely three hours ago. He was still standing in the same spot, half an hour later, when –

"Teddy?"

One loud shriek later, Teddy had covered himself with the shower curtain while Victoire stood in the middle of the bathroom, gawping and blushing at the boy in front of her.

"I was j-just coming to –"

"I thought you were my grandmother," Teddy gasped, sounding relieved. "Could you – um...?"

"Oh, sure!" Victoire backed out of the room, still slack-jawed, and hurried into Teddy's bedroom. She clapped a hand to her mouth and laughed quietly before Teddy himself came into the room with a towel around his waist.

"You were coming to what?" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I was coming to ask you to – to put a shirt on," Victoire squeaked. She smirked to herself and turned her back towards him so he could quickly get changed. _Why did I say that? Oh right, because you're an idiot._

"You can turn around now." Victoire whirled on the spot and landed on the edge of the boy's bed. His t-shirt clung to his wet skin in an awkward way and his jeans stuck to his legs, causing him to frown in annoyance. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I came over to give you these," she said, holding out Teddy's pair of sunglasses. "You left them on the beach." Teddy gave her a smile of thanks and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You're not going yet, are you? You can stay for a while, if you want." He held out his arms and gave her his puppy-dog eyes. She laughed quietly and pushed her arms around his neck, slipping up onto his lap as she did.

"Is your head feeling any better?" she asked, placing the back of her hand on his forehead.

"It's feeling much better." He tightened his hold on her waist and pressed his lips to her neck, smoothing her hair away from her shoulder. "So, did you like what you saw in that shower?"

"Teddy!"

* * *

"You do this every year!" Andromeda screeched as Teddy came tearing down the stairs, the morning everyone was due to go back to Hogwarts. "You're always late. For once, can you just convince yourself that you're not going to wake up on your own and set your alarm clock?"

"We'll see," the boy laughed, snagging a piece of toast off the table before hurrying out the door and grabbing a taxi to Kings Cross. As soon he got there, he jumped out, only doubling back when he remembered he hadn't paid the fare and raced into the station. "Where's Victoire?" he cried when he spotted Harry and Ginny alongside Lily and Albus.

"She's already on the train," Lily mumbled, not looking up from the ground. Without another word, Teddy dived onto the train and began searching through the compartments for Victoire. He found her sharing a compartment with Dominique and Louis, who were arguing over something in the Daily Prophet.

"Hey guys," he said, sliding the compartment door open and stepping inside. "Listen, can I talk to Victoire for a minute?" Louis raised his eyebrows and stood up without questioning.

"I was gonna go find James anyway." He smirked up at Teddy and left the compartment without a backwards glance. Dominique, on the other hand, was not convinced. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat.

"What do you want to talk to her about?" she asked, her eyebrows rising with curiosity.

"I'd rather you just leave without questioning," Victoire spat, crossing her legs and throwing the newspaper down onto the seat beside her. "Dominique, just go." The red-headed sister huffed quietly and flounced out of the compartment with her nose held high in the air. "You made it on time anyways," Victoire continued, smirking up at the older boy.

"Just about," Teddy replied, lowering himself down into the seat next to her. "I didn't want you to go off to seventh year without saying goodbye first." Victoire leapt out of her seat and smoothed her hands through Teddy's, which suddenly turned bright-blue.

"You've got to learn to control those emotions of yours, Mr Lupin."

"What if I don't want to?" He leaned his head down towards hers and gave her a light kiss on the lips before jumping back at the sound of someone banging on the compartment door. James was standing at the window with both of his eyebrows raised and a large grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" While Victoire turned away in horror, Teddy merely snorted and told James to go away. The younger boy scoffed loudly and hurried back onto the platform.

"Hey!"******

He raced back over to the adults and pointed over his shoulder at the scarlet steam engine. "Teddy's back there," he said, clutching his knees and almost gasping for breath. "And guess what he's doing?" He looked around at the adult's faces and when he was met with silence, he continued. "Snogging Victoire!"

He frowned as the silence continued and folded his arms across his chest. "_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin! _Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our _cousin!" While James was busy telling everyone about Teddy and Victoire's snogging session, Albus was still thinking about Hogwarts houses. His face paled slightly when Harry told them to get on the train.

He frowned at James when he kicked him and stomped his foot. He allowed his mother to kiss him and hugged her back. He whirled around and threw his arms around his father's waist, burying his face into his jacket.

"Bye, Al," Harry said in a quiet voice, hugging his youngest son back. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Harry crouched down to be eye level with Albus and sighed.

"Albus Severus, you were named for two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just _say _–"

"...then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student." Teddy stepped off the train just as James arrived at the door and the two boys shared a smirk.

"Have you seen Louis?"

"He vanished off somewhere. Enjoy third year, Jamesie." He clapped the boy on the shoulder and stepped back onto the platform.

"Teddy!"

The older boy turned around to see Albus and Rose hanging out of a nearby window that was coming up towards him. He grinned and waved back at them, not even bothering to drop his hand when the train vanished around the corner.

"It's just me and you left, Lils," he said as he followed the Potters out into the car park.

"Yeah but you'll be marrying Victoire soon," she said, looking up at the boy with sad eyes.

"I'll be – James blabbed, didn't he?"

"We were bound to find out one day," Harry laughed, clapping Teddy on the shoulder. Teddy smirked and climbed into the back of the car, taking a seat beside Lily.

"Do you want to come back to the house for some breakfast?" Ginny asked, glancing at Teddy in the mirror.

"Is that code for 'do you wanna come back to the house and tell me how you got with Victoire?'?" Lily giggled quietly behind her hand as Harry started the car, guffawing quietly under his breath. "But sure, breakfast sounds good."

"When we get home, remind me to send an owl to Albus," Ginny fussed.

"The train just left!"

"So? Did you see how worried my baby looked?"

"He's not a baby, Ginny!" Teddy rolled his eyes at the bickering couple and turned to stare out the window, giving Kings Cross a final glance before it disappeared from sight.

_Right, Lupin. They all know now. _

_Now...time to think of a way to propose.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: That's it! It's all over. I thought of adding more chapters to it but I thought not. I felt it was going downhill anyways. I'm currently in the process of writing a story about Albus, which will be a companion piece to this. So basically, Teddy and Victoire's story will continued to be told in that. I thank the people who have read and reviewed (basically, stuck through to it until the end!) I hope to have the first chapter of the companion piece up after Christmas.  
**

**-Siriuszilla**

**** - *** = Extracts from Deathly Hallow's epilogue.**


End file.
